Junior High Ghost
by Queen Madisyn of Narnia
Summary: Haha! I finally added myself! Er, but I go by my middle name in here... anyways, a modern day version of POTO, but HAPPY ending! Possibly. Rated T for Toast. With Jelly!
1. Think of Me

Before you read my story, I'd like to blame my cousin, Paige, for getting me into this mess. If it weren't for her, none of the story you're about to read would have taken place. I'm not blaming her, technically; rather, I'm saying _thank you_.

My name is Madelyn Charlene Williams, but people call me Charlie. You see, my friend and I share the same name, so I use my middle name to clear up confusion.

I'm shy. Very, very shy. I'm a bookworm, always reading, I love to dance (I am actually on a competitive dance company with my friend, Hayley, Paige's sister), and, most of all, I love to sing.

But I normally don't sing in public. Once again, I am shy, and being in front of audiences is tedious. Being on a competitive dance company is bad enough, but when I'm on stage, my voice is lost, and all I remember are cues and dance moves.

My story began on a typical winter day, I do believe it was November. I was in school, drama, to be specific. The drama teacher, Mrs. Cook, was in over her head preparing a karaoke night for the school, to raise money for the class. Nobody wanted to sing, and, of course, Hayley knew my abilities.

"Charlie could sing in it, Mrs. Cook," she offered. "She's got a wonderful voice."

The teacher hesitated. Now, I must explain why exactly everyone is hesitating when singing is involved in a conversation.

Our school is haunted. The Junior High Ghost, they call him. Only the Phantom of the Opera fan girls call him that. I am proud to say that I am sort of one of them.

Sort of, only because I fear him. Not many fan girls do.

The Phantom of the Junior High is fabled to live beneath the stage in the auditorium, in the catacombs of the school. Many have ventured beneath, and few have returned. Of course, we always find their bodies one way or another. And each neck is surrounded by a noose. A Punjab lasso, if referring to Phantom of the Opera.

"Let her sing for you, Mrs. Cook," Hayley said.

Mrs. Cook sighed. "Come along, Charlene."

I froze, stage fright overcoming me. Mrs. Cook gestured to the front of the class, where a lone microphone stood in its stand. I took my place in front of it, gulping. The entire class was waiting. The first song that came to mind, ironically, was from The Phantom of the Opera.

_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye_

_Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me_.

The class cheered madly as I curtsied, walking back to Mrs. Cook, who was stunned, muttering something about someone so small containing such a wonderful voice. I blushed, looking away.

Now, all I needed was permission from the Phantom, and I had the job.

A chill entered the room. The lights went out, as if to proclaim the Phantom's presence.

"Brava, Charlene…" the voice, _his _voice, whispered. My eyes widened. "Beautiful voice… she may sing tonight."

The entire class sighed in relief. Soon, the lights returned, and the chill was gone.

Hayley, Mrs. Cook, and several other classmates got to work on a Christine- like costume. Since I'd be singing Think of Me, they put together a dress similar to the one Emmy Rossum wore in the movie. They even added star shaped barrettes in my hair, curling it to quite an extent, and star shaped dangling earrings, to complete the effect that I was Christine Daae.

That night was definitely nerve wrecking. I stepped onto the stage hesitantly, standing at the microphone, only able to stare in shock at the exceedingly large audience through the curtains. I was alone on the stage; at least, I thought I was.

"Charlene…" his voice whispered. "Relax. You will do fine. They will love your voice. Don't be frightened."

I tensed, deeply afraid of the voice.

"Do not fear me," the Phantom said. "I mean you no harm."

Mrs. Cook pulled me backstage to await my cue. The curtains opened. I walked up to the microphone stand.

"Good luck…" The Phantom's voice was right next to my ear, as if he stood right next to me.

I took a deep breath as the music began. I sang, my voice echoing in the large auditorium. The crown erupted in cheers as I finished the first three verses.

_Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned_

_Imagine me, trying to hard to put you from my mind_

_Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you!_

The crowd cheered again, as a musical interlude filled the room. A brave student in the auditorium stood up, was handed a microphone, and sang,

_Can it be? Can it be Charlene?_

_Bravo!_

Chase! I knew him! Chase, from so many years ago… he brought back memories of living in Illinois, my home state. I'd moved to Arizona with my mom when my parents divorced, never thinking I'd see him again. Yet here he was!

_Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent we were,_

_She may not remember me, but I remember her…_

I smiled, picking up where he left off.

_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons, so do we_

_But please promise me that sometimes, you will think…_

I began the cadenza, each note clear and, though I hate to brag, wonderful.

_O-OOOOooof me!_

I curtsied as the curtains closed. Before they closed all the way, I saw Chase make his way out of the rows of seats. I smiled.

"Brava, brava, bravassimia," the Phantom praised. I blushed, hurrying off the stage. Hayley and her older sister, my cousin, Paige (yes, they're my cousins), nearly tackled me as I rounded the corner backstage. I could hear students piling towards the stage to sing something, so I'd stayed out of the way.

"You did very well," Paige said. She handed me a red rose with a black ribbon. "He is pleased with you."

I craned my neck up toward the rafters, looking for some form or figure in the darkness. Paige smiled, leading me to the drama room, then to one of the dressing rooms, then left me to change. I toyed the ribbon on the rose for a minute, setting it on the vanity, smirking when I heard the familiar lines from "Little Lotte".

"Little Lotte, let her mind wander," Chase joked, setting a bouquet of flowers on the vanity. "Little Lotte thought, am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes?"

"Chase," I remarked with a smile.

"Or of riddles or frocks."

"Those picnics in the attic."

"Or of chocolates."

"Father playing the violin."

"As we read to each other, dark stories of the North."

"No," I recited, "what I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed,

_And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!_

_The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!_

Chase smiled, hugging me. "You sang like an angel tonight." He pulled back, looking me in the eye. "You're not going to tell me your dad sent you the Angel of Music, are you?"

I gasped jokingly. "How did you know?" I asked sarcastically. We both laughed.

"It's good to see you, Lotte," he said. I smiled.

"It's late," I said. "McDonald's?"

He smirked. "You sure haven't changed, Lotte."

"Neither have you, Chase," I said. "Let me change, I'll be right out."

He hugged me again, then left to wait in the hallway outside the drama room.

I picked up my jeans and tank top, walking behind a changing screen. Once changed, I set the dress on the vanity chair. I took out each barrette, moving to take out the earrings when the lights dimmed considerably, leaving me in the dark.

I froze.

_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory!_

_Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!_

I stood up hesitantly. "I'm not going to sing any nonsense about the Angel of Music, because I know you aren't."

The Phantom chuckled. A small bit of light appeared, revealing a door I hadn't seen before.

"Open this door, and you shall know me. Do not, and I shall return you to the boy." The boy. It had hopes as a nickname.

I walked towards the door, resting my hand on the knob.

It opened itself. Standing in the doorway was the Phantom.

He wore an all black tuxedo, save for the white shirt, a black cape, and a white half mask. His dark hair was slicked back, his piercing green eyes reading my expressions, which were mainly stunned, awed, and slightly confused.

I hope you understand what I mean when I say he looked like Gerard Butler's younger brother.

The Phantom held out a gloved hand for me to take.

I considered my options, my hand hovering over his. If I took his hand, where would I go? His home? Or some other mysterious place? If I didn't, and went with Chase, I would forever be curious as to what would happen tonight.

Without a second thought, I took his hand.


	2. The Music of the Night

The journey to the Phantom's home was surprisingly enjoyable. There was the hallway with the many candelabras lining each side, sticking out of the walls.

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the-_ I paused, smirking as I finished the verse- _Junior High is there_

_Inside my mind_.

The Phantom smiled at my changes, taking his cue as we approached- a horse? Man, this guy was good! It was a beautiful horse, all black, with a white stripe leading from her eye to the base of her neck. The Phantom helped me climb onto the horse, guiding her through the halls.

_**Sing once again with me**_

_**Our strange duet**_

_**My power over you**_

_**Grows stronger yet**_

_**And though you turn from me**_

_**To glance behind**_

_**The Phantom of the Junior High is there**_

_**Inside your mind.**_

We reached the legendary lake under the school, and the Phantom helped me climb off the horse and into a small gondola. I sat in the front and he stood behind me, taking a large pole and rowing us through the lake.

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear,_

_**It's me they hear**_

_**Your/my spirit and my/your voice**_

_**In one combined**_

_**The Phantom of the Junior High is there**_

_**Inside my/your mind**_

We gradually approached a large metal gate, which moved upward of its own accord. I gaped, still singing. We were entering the Phantom's home. Inside were millions of candles, surrounding a baby grand piano, a few desks, an area enclosed with black velvet curtains, and plenty of sheet music. I could only stare in awe. The Phantom, of course, had other plans.

_**Sing.**_

I, having seen the movie and musical countless times, hit each note from the song gradually.

_**Sing for me!**_

That last note nearly killed my lungs, but I made it. The Phantom stepped out of the boat, removing his cape and tossing it aside. He turned to me.

_I have brought you_

_To the seat of sweet music's throne_

_To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music…_

_Music…_

He turned away, leaning on his piano, singing,

_You have come here_

_For one purpose and one alone_

He turned back to me.

_Since the moment I first heard you sing,_

_I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing_

_For my music…_

He paused, contemplating something. I raised an eyebrow in question. He smirked.

_My music…_

The Phantom slowly made his way towards the gondola.

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

He held out his hand for me to take, I, of course, took it. He pulled me out of the gondola, guiding me through his home. All I could do was stare at him in awe.

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

A model of the auditorium caught my eye, ironically causing my head to turn away from him. Every detail was perfect, complete with- me in the Think of Me gown? Like I said, this guy was good.

He turned my face towards his with one hand, singing,

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

The Phantom dropped my hand, running up the steps that led to another desk. Sitting on the desk, I noticed, was a violin. His eyes were still one me, and vice versa.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!_

I obeyed, closing my eyes. I let everything soak in for a minute before opening them.

_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

He offered his hand again, which I took. He led me up the steps, still singing.

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

He dropped my hand again, beginning to walk behind a row of candles. I stared in awe. His face, each detail, was illuminated by the candlelight. He was perfect, handsome, beautiful. But the face behind the mask… did I want to know?

I settled for not knowing. If he wanted me to see it, he'd take the mask off. I would do nothing to hurt him. On purpose, at least.

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be!_

My eyes went wide in amazement on the last note. He walked up to me again, his face mere inches from mine.

_Only then can you belong to me_

The Phantom spun me around in his gentle embrace, so my back was to him. He ran a gloved down hand down my side, searching for my hand.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

He found my hand, bringing it up to the unmasked side of his face. I sighed in delight.

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation._

I faced him, under his musical spell. He smiled.

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the night!_

The Phantom led me to an area enclosed with red curtains, parting them so I could see what was inside. I gasped.

It was me. Not Christine, not some other girl, me. Well, a mannequin of me. But in perfect detail. Every aspect exactly right.

And I was wearing a wedding dress.

How many other girls out there would freak out if they saw something like that? Like my friend's dad said when we were watching the movie and reached this part, "Nothing was weird up until now!". I no longer blame Christine for fainting.

I did no such thing. Smirking, I faked a faint. The Phantom collected me in his arms, smiling as well. He carried me to the area enclosed with black curtains. Opening them, I saw (through my eyelashes. I was pretending to be unconscious, remember?) a bed with blue and green sheets. I laughed mentally. My sister would like this bed. Her two favorite colors, and her dance team colors.

The Phantom set me down on the bed, gently stroking my cheek.

_You alone can make my song take flight…_

_Help me make the music of the… night…_

But he didn't leave me to 'rest'. Instead, he chuckled. I opened my eyes, smiling at him. I half expected him to sing something else. Instead, he asked me a question.

"Do you remember," he asked, "about a month ago, when you were alone in the auditorium, and you were singing from Sweeney Todd?"

I nodded. I was bored, waiting for my friends to say their final goodbyes to the old chorus teacher, Miss Reyes. She had been transferred to another school, and her students had thrown a goodbye party for her.

"The draft…" he hinted. I remembered feeling a draft, but no one was there…

I blushed. "You heard me?" I asked.

"I did," he said. "And, from that moment on, I knew that I had fallen in love. With you. And I had to find some way to make you mine." He smirked.

"The wedding dress…" I trailed off, confused.

"For you," he said. "I made it, an exact copy of the dress Christine wore in 'The Final Lair', the movie, of course."

"But I'm only thirteen, well, fourteen in a week."

"I don't expect you to marry me, no. But I knew that you loved _The Phantom of the Opera_, and decided to make it for you."

I blushed. "Thank you," was all I managed to say. I fought to keep my eyes open, afraid of waking up in my own bed, only to find that this was all a dream.

"Sleep, my love," he said, stroking my hair. I nodded, reclining onto the pillows. The Phantom sat on the bed next to me, humming to 'Angel of Music'. I closed my eyes, drifting off, but managed to stay awake long enough to feel his lips on mine. He stroked my cheek, singing.

_Help me make the music of the… night…_

Holding the last note, the Phantom stood up, walked outside the bedroom, and closed the curtains.

"Sleep well, my love," he said, walking away with a smile permanently etched onto his face.

I smiled at his happiness, succumbing to sleep as soon as I heard a soft, melodic tune played on the piano.


	3. Notes

**I've finally found a use for the T, besides toast. Mild- ish language on the principals' behalves. And the Phantom. Hope you like it anyways!**

**Narrator's PoV**:

Principal Jaeger was in quite a bit of trouble.

Upon coming to the school that day, he'd been informed by the attendance office that a Charlene Williams' parents had called and said that their daughter had not returned from karaoke night the night before.

"That's odd," he said.

"Oh, Mr. Jaeger," a student from attendance said. "The… _he _left a note for you."

Mr. Jaeger shivered. The Phantom.

He picked up the letter with the red skull wax seal. Sitting at his desk in his office, he opened it, reading,

_Principal Jaeger,_

_Inform Miss Williams' parents that she had spent the night at her friend, Alexis Webber's house. Her cell phone's battery died before she could call to tell them, and she had left a message for them on their home phone._

_Also, my salary has not been paid. Send the usual $100 to the first seat in row 5 of the auditorium, where I shall pick it up._

_Your humble and obedient servant,_

_J.G_

Jaeger sighed. He got out another envelope, stuffing the usual $100 inside, and told one of the attendance students where to put it. At first, the student froze in fear, but reluctantly complied. Jaeger sat back at his desk, wondering, as usual, about the Phantom.

"Damnable!" co- principal Birgin boomed. "This is all damnable!"

"Birgin," Jaeger reprimanded. "There are students out there, you know. What is it this time?"

Birgin pulled out a letter with a red skull wax seal, handing it to Jaeger. With a sigh, Jaeger opened it.

_Co-Principal Birgin,_

_Last nights karaoke was a huge success, thanks to the wonderful Charlene Williams. Compared to last years, with Brooklyn Mulheim, Charlene is another Christine Daae. Must Miss Brooklyn still gain all the large parts, when she's clearly past her prime? A silent role would fit her best._

_Your humble and obedient servant,_

_J.G_

"Where is she?" new student, Chase Hudgins, asked.

"Who?" Birgin asked.

"Charlene, Charlene Williams, where is she?"

"How should we know?" Jaeger asked. This new boy was certainly concerned with the girl's safety.

"I want an answer," he demanded. "I take it that you sent me this note."

"What note?" Birgin asked.

"She's not with you then?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Jaeger said.

Chase, annoyed, handed the principals' the note he'd received.

_Mr. Hudgins,_

_Do not fear for Miss Williams. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again._

"Where is he?" Brooklyn Mulheim screeched. "That-a new boy!"

"What is it?" Chase asked.

"I have your-a letter," she huffed. "Which I'd rather not-a have received."

"And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?" he asked, taking the note from Brooklyn.

_Miss Mulheim,_

_Your days in the limelight are numbered. Charlene Williams will be singing on your behalf in 'Beauty and the Beast'. Expect a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place._

Brooklyn, outraged, clutched at her boyfriend, Noah Kelsh's, jacket.

"Far too many notes," Birgin said. "And in every one Charlene Williams is mentioned!"

Paige Mallory, another student entered the office.

"Charlene has returned."

"Where is she?" Birgin asked.

"I thought it best she was alone," Paige answered. Her little sister appeared behind her.

"She needed rest," Hayley added.

"Can I see her?" Chase asked.

"No, monsieur, she will see no one." Might I add that Paige had French ancestors, so she will speak French often.

"Will she sing?" Brooklyn demanded.

"Here," Paige said. "I have a note." She produced a letter with a red skull wax seal out of her backpack.

"Let me see it!" they all said.

"Please," Jaeger said. Paige handed him the note.

_Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my school is to be run. You have not obeyed my orders. I shall give you one last chance._

_Charlene Williams has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress. In the production of 'Beauty and the Beast', you will therefore cast Brooklyn with the silverware, and put Miss Williams in the role of Miss Belle._

_The role which Miss Williams plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the silverware hardly speaks, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal._

_I shall watch the performance in my normal seat in row 5, which _will _be kept empty for me. Should these commands be disobeyed, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur._

_I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant,_

_J.G_

Now, my friends, what happened when Charlene woke up?

Why don't we let her tell you?

~0~0~0~0~0~

**Charlene's PoV:**

Before you read on, I didn't mean to! You'll see.

I woke up, no, not in my bed, but in the Phantom's. I could hear him playing the piano outside. Before I could say anything, I heard a music box. And tiny cymbals.

I looked over at a music box in the shape of a barrel organ. Sitting on it was a monkey, in Persian robes, playing the cymbals, to the tune 'Masquerade'. Déjà vu.

I reached for a rope near the monkey, tugging it lightly. The curtains surrounding me rose. I was stunned of how much I felt like Christine right now, but quickly got over it. Without a thought, I began to sing.

_I remember there was mist_

_Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake_

_There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat_

_And in the boat there was a man…_

As if on cue, the Phantom turned from the piano, the masked side of his face turned toward me. My gaze locked with his. He was afraid.

I walked towards him, still singing.

_Who was that shape in the shadows?_

_Whose is the face in the mask?_

I placed my hand gently on his unmasked cheek, stroking it softly. The Phantom relaxed a bit, leaning into my caress. My hand accidentally bumped into his mask…

And it fell off.

Before I could see any of his face, his hand was covering it. He knocked me over, towering over me, anger flashing in his eyes. I whimpered, scared stiff. His mask fell to the ground as he stood up, and before it could shatter, I caught it.

_Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon!_

He stormed up to a mirror, looking at himself with disgust. I still couldn't see his face; tears had blurred my vision.

_Is this what you wanted to see?_

_Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free!_

_Damn you, curse you._

I stayed where I was, sitting on the floor by the piano, shaking. If the Phantom looked mad in the movie, this Phantom was beyond furious. My head throbbed, my arm, where I'd landed, was sore.

As if on cue, he realized what he'd done. Head bowed in shame, he turned to me, hand still covering his face where the mask should have been. I could tell he was disgusted with himself, utterly horrified at what he'd done.

_Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me?_

_This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell, but secretly, yearns for heaven_

_Secretly, secretly… Charlene…_

He had made his way to the other side of the lair now, and was looking at my mannequin self. Tears were flowing down my cheeks. I clutched his mask desperately, to keep me from full-out sobbing. He looked so pitiful, so horrible, and yet, so wonderful. He was apologizing for his actions, in his own way.

_Fear can turn to love, you'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster, this_

_Repulsive carcass who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty, secretly, _

_Secretly… oh, Charlene_

He knelt beside me, then scooted himself away, still ashamed. I held out his mask for him to take. Tears flowing down both our faces, he took it. He stood up, replacing the mask, then stood over me.

"Come," he said. "We must return. Those two fools who call themselves principals, and your parents, will be missing you."

Reluctantly, I took his hand.


	4. All I Ask Of You

Long story short, Brooklyn threw a fit, got the part of Belle, and I was in the chorus once more.

Except for Belle's parts, 'Beauty and the Beast' was a huge success. Everyone sang and played their parts on cue, and, so far, there were no disturbances from the Phantom.

Row 5 was not left empty, as the Phantom had ordered. Since there had been no other seats left, Chase sat there. Which, in my opinion, was very stupid. I tried to convince him not to, but he didn't listen. Chase didn't believe in the Phantom, if it wasn't already obvious.

We were right in the middle of _Belle_. Right now, the chorus and I were dressed as townsfolk. Everything was going smoothly.

"**Did I not instruct that row 5 was to be kept empty?**"

I gasped. Hayley and I exchanged fearful glances.

"It's him," Hayley said fearfully. "The Phantom of the Junior High!"

"It's him," I breathed, searching the rafters for the familiar green eyes, or the swish of a cape. I found none.

"Your part is silent, stupid toad!" Brooklyn hissed. "I'll be right back."

"**A toad, madam? Perhaps it is you, who are the toad.**"

She stormed off the stage to inhale another dose of her special drink that she claimed helped her voice.

She finally returned to the stage, cuing the band director. The music began from the top of the song.

_Little town _

_It's a quiet village_

_Ev'ry day_

_Like the one be-CROAK!_

The audience gasped in shock, then laughed. Brooklyn's eyes went wide. Every time she tried to hit a note, only a croak came out.

But I wasn't laughing. The Phantom was behind it, and though we hated to admit it, we knew it was true.

The curtains closed, and I was pulled to the front by Mrs. Cook.

"Please," she said. "Do us a favor, and take Brooklyn's place as Belle!"

I nodded. Paige pulled me off the stage, back to the dressing rooms. She handed me a spare dress for Belle, and left, a frightened look on her face. Looking in the mirror, I was much the same.

I slipped on the dress quickly, and tied the red cape around my neck, pulling my hair into a ponytail. As soon as I began to put on my makeup, I heard a door open and close. Through the reflection of the vanity mirror, I saw the Phantom.

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"Relax," he said. "Nothing too drastic. I only replaced the prima donna's drink with a salty mixture to make her croak, ironically, like a toad. You deserve the part of Belle, and the principals, nor the teachers, obeyed my instructions."

"I would have been perfectly fine in the chorus!" I exclaimed. Truthfully, I had wanted the part of Belle, and was secretly pleased he'd done all this for me, but he didn't need to know that.

"Charlene?" Paige asked through the door. I sensed the hint of hysteria in her voice. Did she know I wasn't alone?

"I shall go," the Phantom whispered, kissing my hand lightly. "Good luck…"

The Phantom melted into the shadows. I heard the barely audible _click _of the closing door. I hurried to let Paige in.

"Oh, good," she said, sighing in relief. "Come on, you're cue's coming up!"

We hurried back to the auditorium, which was on the other side of the school. Screams were heard as we entered the backstage area.

"The Phantom did it!"

"He'll kill us all!"

"Someone call the police!"

I peeked through the curtains, wondering what everyone was screaming about.

On stage was the unconscious form of Miguel Ricardo.

A few words about Miguel. You could call him Joseph Buqet for all I care, they act the same. Obsessed with the ladies, and spread lies about the Phantom.

And he was unconscious on the stage. Obviously, he was still alive, but barely so. The Punjab around his neck claimed that he'd nearly been choked to death.

The Phantom. How could he?

I was furious. But even more frightened than mad. I raced into the audience, running into Chase.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Chase, this is going to sound stupid, but we're going to the roof."

My red cape swished behind me as I raced up the stairs to the roof of the school, hoping to escape the Phantom. Yes, it was a stupid assumption that he wouldn't find me, but I wasn't thinking at the time.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked.

"It's the Phantom," I said. I recounted my stay at the Phantom's lair, each detail stabbing me. How could he do something like this? Even if Miguel was only unconscious, he could've died!

"You don't expect me to believe that, do you?" Chase asked. The fear in my eyes was answer enough. The fear, the pain, the heartbreak.

"Charlie," he said, hugging me. I hugged him back, the tears in my eyes finally falling. "That idiot hurt you."

"He was mad," I sniffed. "B-but he kills people, that's why I'm scared. He loves me, and he murders. I can't deal with that."

Don't get me wrong, I was a complete and total phan. But meeting a Phantom in real life was scarier than I'd imagined, far more dangerous, and, at the time, I needed a Raoul character to comfort me. I was scared out of my wits, what do you expect? I couldn't love a murderer, no matter how much he did for me, how handsome he was, or how hypnotic and beautiful his voice sounded. I just couldn't.

Chase pulled back to look at me. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear, singing,

_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears,_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you._

I smiled. Chase had just stolen the Phantom's wind. I'd never imagined Chase as a singer, but I guessed he could be.

Forget the verse, I wanted to sing now.

_Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime_

_Say you need me with you now and always, promise me that all you say is true,_

_That's all I ask of you._

Chase smiled at my little interruption.

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, let me lead you from your solitude_

_Say you'll want me with you here, beside you, anywhere you go, let me go, too_

_Charlene, that's all I ask of you._

I grinned, hugging him.

_Say you love me…_

Chase hugged me back, singing,

_You know I do_

Together, as happy as I'd ever been, we sang.

_Love me, that's all I ask of you…_

And Chase kissed me.

Neither of us had much experience in the kissing field, but it was as good as a kiss could get. Chase lifted me in his arms, spinning me around happily. More déjà vu.

_Anywhere you go, let me go, too!_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you…_

He kissed me again, this time even more sweet and gentle as the last. We savored the moment, until I realized that they probably needed me to perform now.

"We should go," I said. "Musical, remember?"

Chase grinned.

_Charlene, I love you._

We kissed again, racing down the stairs to the auditorium.

That's when it hit me.

The Phantom had witnessed it all.

The fact that he'd heard us was announced when the entire school heard, in the middle of 'Be Our Guest',

_**"YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO**_

_**ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED OF- YOU!"**_


	5. Why So Silent?

**Just a random note, Paige isn't actually in junior high, she's a college intern working with the drama department. That'll come into use.**

_~One Month Later~_

It had been a little over a month since anyone had heard from the Phantom. We knew he was still here only because he still collected his salary, and the occasional note. But I never saw him, heard his voice, nothing. He left me in the dark, away from him.

I was in a happy boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with Chase, though nobody knew.

"Why can't we say anything?" he had asked.

"Please, Chase, just trust me."

Of course, he knew. He knew very well that I still feared the Phantom.

This very night, New Year's Eve, was an ironic masquerade party at the school's gymnasium. They held it in honor of the departed Phantom. Or, in some cases, not so departed. Chase and I dressed in Raoul and Christine's outfits from the movie, which was my doing, of course. Hayley was in a ballerina outfit, Paige in a black and gold kimono. Brooklyn dressed as a grand princess, Noah a prince. All wore masks, so it was nearly impossible to tell who was who.

I was especially freaking out this night, for a masquerade was the perfect place for a masked man to hide.

"May I have this dance?" Chase asked as "Masquerade" from the movie soundtrack played.

I grinned like a schoolgirl. "You may."

We twirled in circles throughout the song, and, towards the end, I panicked. Chase kissed me, which I didn't mind, but everyone saw. So much for a secret relationship.

_Look around, let the spectacle astound you!_

Crap.

It was the Phantom. He was dressed as the Red Death from the movie. His sword clinked against his belt as he walked, his skull mask frightening all.

_Why so silent, good Monsieurs?_

_Did you think that I had left you for good?_

_Have you missed me, good Monsieurs?_

_I have selected for you, an opera!_

_Here I bring the finished score,_

The Phantom dropped a folder at the principals' feet. It was titled _The Phantom of the Opera_. The crowd gasped, surprised.

_The Phantom of the Opera!_

_Fondest greetings to you all,_

_A few instructions just before rehearsals start…_

The Phantom paused his singing to speak.

"I have left a cast list inside with the script," he said. "The role of Carlotta will be played by Miss Brooklyn, Piangi by Mr. Noah, Miss Paige as Madame Giry, Miss Hayley as Meg, Mr. Chase as Raoul, and the role of Christine…"

The Phantom's eyes fell on me. "Christine shall be played by Miss Charlene."

_No doubt she'll do her best, it's true her voice is good,_

_She knows, though, should she wish to excel_

_She has much still to learn_

_If pride will let her return to me, her teacher._

_Her teacher…_

His eyes locked with mine. I sensed the longing in his expression, and stepped toward him, until I was standing right in front of him. He never looked away from my gaze as he placed his hand on my chest. He grabbed the ring on the chain, a part of my costume, and yelled,

_Your chains are still mine!_

In my ear, he hissed, "You belong to _me_!"

I watched in fear as the Phantom escaped down a trap door, red smoke engulfing him as he disappeared. The students and staff hurried away immediately. Before Chase could follow, I grabbed his arm, pulling him with me.

"You're not going after him," I said finally.

Soon we ran into Paige, who had earned the role of Madame Giry.

"You know something," I accused.

"Please, Charlie, I don't know any more than you or Chase," she pleaded.

"That's not true!" Chase defied. "You got the role of Madame Giry. You know something the rest of us don't."

Paige sighed, looking around. "Come with me."

The three of us went over to a nearby Dairy Queen, sitting outside. The restaurant was deserted, except for the workers and us.

"It was a long time ago," she began. I scooped a bit of my hot fudge sundae into my mouth as Chase took a bite of his Blizzard. "I was only eight. My dance studio and I were at a county fair."

_~Flashback~_

_Young Paige Mallory explored the county fair on her own, coming across a deserted ally. Inside was a man, and a small boy with a paper bag over his head. The bag had two holes, eye holes, cut into them. The boy saw her, shooting her a pleading glance._

_Frightened, Paige began to walk away. But before she could go far, she saw the boy place a rope around the man's neck, choking him to death._

_Paige screamed. The boy appeared to be very young, maybe five or six. Yet that six year old had the power to kill. _

"_Come with me," Paige said. The boy took her hand, and as the police came, they ran. _

_The two ran for a couple blocks, coming across an empty junior high school. It was summer, so no one would be there to see him._

_Paige, using a bobby pin she took out of her hair, picked the lock in the front door, allowing the boy in._

_~End of Flashback~_

"I hid him from the cruelties of the world," she said, tears welling in her eyes at the memory. "The school was his only home, and now his domain. He's a genius, Charlie. A genius! A- an architect and designer, a composer and magician, a genius!"

"I agree with Raoul," Chase said. "Genius has turned to madness."

"Shut up!" I said. "So he's not exactly normal. He loves me! He cares about me! He's not mad!"

Chase had no answer to that.


	6. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

It was early in the morning, about four thirty, when I left the house. I slipped an Aeropostale jacket over my pajama shirt, pulled some jeans on, and tied my Converse. Grabbing a few dollars, I left my room.

I took my bike out of the garage, pedaling through the side door instead of opening the garage door. I didn't want to get caught, not tonight.

Across the street at the Hudgin's house, I saw Chase sitting in a lawn chair. I smiled. Ever since the masquerade, Chase had been very protective. I spotted the sword next to the chair. Was it just me, or was everyone going all renaissance on me?

I rode my bike to the nearest Albertson's, a grocery store. Inside, I bought a bouquet of roses. Tied around them was a black ribbon. I checked my surroundings before paying the cashier. Wait- since when was Albertson's open at four thirty in the morning?

Growing suspicious, I left.

I held the flowers carefully as I rode to St. Peter's Cemetery. I parked the bike near the entrance, chaining it to the rod iron fence. I walked inside silently. I came in the morning, early, because no one was here. I liked being alone when I paid my respects to my sister.

I should explain. My sister, Melanie Rose Williams, was Paige's best friend in college. She lived with me and my mom in Arizona, but on her way to Illinois to visit dad, she died; the plane crashed. Her body was buried here, but she had a tribute in Illinois, as well. I'd never flown since.

I clutched the roses to keep me from crying. It had been six years since the plane crash. Of course, I was alone, I could cry.

A few tears escaped before I could brush them away. Melanie had been my best friend, a listener, a comforter, a perfect sister. She shouldn't have died.

_You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered._

_You were once a friend, a sister, then my world was shattered._

_Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near._

_Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed, somehow you would be there._

_Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would._

_Dreaming of you, helped me to do, all that you dreamed I could._

I wiped away another torrent of tears. Melanie had always told me how great a singer I'd be. I remembered watching musicals with her, singing with her, dancing with her… we did everything together.

Every time I dreamt of her, my will to become a singer grew stronger. Here I was, the Christine Daae of my school. The lead soprano, the singer. Just like Melanie said I'd be. If only she were here to see it, too…

_Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental._

_Seem for you the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle._

I came across the row of gravestones that contained Melanie's grave. Choking back a sob, I walked forward slowly.

_Too many years fighting back tears, why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye…_

_Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try!_

_No more memories, no more silent tears, no more gazing across the wasted years…_

I knelt in front of Melanie's grave, crying. The inscription, though I'd already memorized it, read,

**Melanie Rose Williams**

**August 18th, 1984- May 6th, 2004**

**Loving sister, daughter, niece, and granddaughter.**

I broke into uncontrollable sobs as I read the dates.

_Help me say… goodbye…_

_Help me say… goodbye!_

"Melanie," I sobbed. "I could always come to you for anything, right? You'll probably think I'm crazy, but the Phantom haunting the junior high I told you about loves me. But I'm dating Chase- yeah, Chase Hudgins moved to Arizona- and the Phantom murders. He almost killed a kid during the school production of 'Beauty and the Beast'! Melanie, what do I do? I'm lost."

I set the roses at the grave, wishing she could answer me.

A different voice spoke, yet it was a voice I'd heard many times before. Whether I wanted to hear this voice right now, I wasn't sure.

_**Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance…**_

I stood up slowly, but didn't sing.

"P-phantom?" I asked. "Is that y-you?"

The golden lights of the gazebo in the middle of the cemetery lit up, as means of answer.

"I-I should go," I stuttered.

"But you don't want to."

Who was this, Edward Cullen?

"Not really, no."

**_Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my fathering gaze…_**

I could faintly make out his shape behind the gazebo, but I couldn't see him entirely.

_Wildly my mind beats against you… _Which it did.

**_You resist.._**

**_Yet the/your soul obeys…_**

**_Angel of Music! I denied you/ you denied me! Turning from true beauty!_**

**_Angel of Music! My protector/ do not shun me! Come to me/ your strange angel!_**

**_I am your Angel of Music, come to me Angel of Music…_**

I barely noticed that I'd been walking toward the gazebo throughout the song, but proceeded anyway. To be truthful, I'd missed the Phantom.

"No! Charlie, wait!"

Chase ran up to me, sword drawn, catching me before I walked up to the gazebo.

"You do realize he's the Phantom, right?" he asked.

"Duh! Who else, Chase?" I asked.

"Good. Otherwise, I would've started to question your sanity."

"Chase!" I screamed.

Jumping from the top of the gazebo, sword drawn, was the Phantom.

I ran as far from the swordfight as possible, screaming at them to stop. I felt like Elizabeth Swann in Pirates of the Caribbean. What is it with me and movie characters?

"This is stupid!" I yelled. Of course, they didn't listen.

The Phantom was winning by a long shot. Each slice of the sword was full of expertise- it was obvious he'd been working on this for years.

The Phantom's sword missed Chase's; instead, it hit his arm, cutting a long gash into it. Blood soaked into his t-shirt. Chase collapsed in pain. I screamed.

The Phantom shot me a pleading glance, one that seemed to say, "I didn't mean it, forgive me". He moved to help Chase up. Chase, seeing his opportunity, flipped the Phantom over, onto the ground. He pulled out his iPhone, apparently meaning to call the police.

"No, Chase!" I yelled. He looked at me, stunned. "No. Just let him go, please."

Chase looked down at the Phantom in disgust. He slid his sword into his scabbard, trotting over toward me.

"You're going to the hospital," I said, examining the wound. You wait for me by my bike, just let me talk to him.

Chase looked stunned that I'd want to talk to him, yet allowed me to nonetheless.

"How could you?" I demanded. My eyes welled up with angry tears.

"Charlene," he pleaded. "I didn't mean to. I really didn't. I've just been out of practice and missed, please forgive me."

"I know that, what I meant was, how could you start the fight in the first place?" I asked. "You could've killed him, or gotten yourself killed! Better yet, if it weren't for me, you'd be arrested! He'd like something like that, you know!"

He looked down, ashamed. I noticed a splotch of red on the bit of his white shirt showing.

"You're hurt," I said. "Did he hit you?" The Phantom nodded.

"I can take care of it," he assured me when I offered to take him to the doctor.

"Be careful," I said sincerely. He looked into my eyes, finding nothing but concern.

"I promise."

I jogged after Chase turning to shoot a glance at the Phantom one last time.

But he was gone.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The principals had decided to go through with the Phantom's orders and perform 'The Phantom of the Opera'. But they had a plan. They would have police surrounding the school, so whatever plans the Phantom had would be foiled.

The school had installed a realistic looking electric chandelier for the performance, which now hung above the auditorium. It looked like an exact copy from the stage show or movie, take your pick. It was large and very impressive, but if it fell, would cause much disaster.

I was alone in the chorus room, dressed in the 'Hannibal' slave girl costume. I was kneeling next to a window, crying. Chase entered the room, concerned.

"Chase, I'm scared," I said. "Don't make me do this."

Chase hugged me, as I cried into his shoulder. I really was scared, but not in the way he thought.

"This whole setup, it scares me," I sobbed. "Don't put me through this."

He pulled back to look at me, worried.

"If he finds out that I was in a secret plot against him, he'll never forgive me," I said. "I don't care how much you hate him, I don't. I can't hurt him."

I walked away, sitting by the window.

_You said yourself he was nothing but a man_

_Yet while he lives, he will haunt us till we're dead._

"He will haunt me," I said. "If he doesn't kidnap me during the performance, the despairing look in his eyes while we leave will." The fact that he killed came back to me, and I began to sing.

_Twisted every way, what answer can I give?_

_Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live?_

_Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice?_

_Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice?_

_He kills without a thought, he murders all that's good, I know I can't refuse, and yet, I wish I could._

_Oh, God, if I agree, what horrors wait for me, in this, the Phantom's junior high?_

Chase took my hands, giving them a light squeeze. Tears flowed freely down my face, portraying the despair I felt.

_Charlene, Charlene, don't think that I don't care, but every hope and every prayer rest on you now!_

I sobbed, hugging him once more.

I was hopeless.

**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my sister, Melanie Williams, who _did _die in a plane crash, only it was last year.**

**Also, I did the little middle-of-the-page thing to distinct the fact that they were both singing, since it wouldn't let me underline.**


	7. Past The Point Of No Return

'The Phantom of the Opera' went without a hitch. I found it very easy to act as Christine, since we were in basically the same situation. Chase was my Raoul, and the Phantom was…well, my Phantom. Throughout the performance, I pretended to be singing with the actual Phantom, but failed miserably.

Right around 'Seal My Fate', our Phantom, a kid named Joshua Trevors, who was actually a fantastic Phantom, disappeared. The Phantom told us not to cast an understudy, so we simply waited to see what the Phantom would do.

_Seal my fate tonight, I hate to have to cut the fun short_

_But the joke's wearing thin, let the audience in, let my opera begin!_

At the sound of his voice, I shuddered. The Phantom had casted himself as, well, himself.

_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy, _

_No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!_

I walked to the center of the stage, knowing full well what to expect. The Phantom would be singing with me, exactly like in the musical. Of course, I didn't let the fact that I was freaking out show. I couldn't. That's showbiz, folks.

As soon as I heard the Phantom's voice, I switched onto freaking-out-like-Christine-Daae mode. Not only did the script tell me to, but I actually was freaking out.

_You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge_

_In pursuit of that wish, which till now, has been silent…_

_Silent…_

Must I tell you the rest of the lyrics? You Tube, people.

Of course, you won't hear the right Phantom. Imagine mixing together Gerard Butler, Michael Crawford, and a teenage tenor's voices together. To you, it might sound a bit strange.

To me, it sounded like the Angel of Music.

For a moment, I felt like I'd been added into a Phantom of the Opera fan fiction, but the shock wore off as I listened to the Phantom's voice. As soon as we were both singing, every jaw in the audience had dropped. Quickly glancing past the Phantom's shoulder, I saw Chase. Tears shone in his eyes. He thought I loved the Phantom.

I did, don't get me wrong. Yeah, I was in a OC situation, wasn't I? Like a poorly written fan fiction story or something. I loved both, and I could only choose one. Been there, written that. Bear with me, people. It gets better.

_We've passed the point of no… return…_

As written, the Phantom sang his version of "All I Ask Of You". But he switched it up a bit, like a true Phantom would.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude_

_Say you'll want me with you here, beside you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go, too!_

_Charlene, that's all I ask of-_

Mouthing the words, "I'm sorry", I ripped off his mask.

I gasped as I took in his face. I told you to mix Gerry and Michael's voices, right?

Now mix their faces.

Truth be told, I was scared. Not only was it bedraggled flesh, but it had the same skeletal patterns as Michael's distortion. As I ripped off his mask, his wig came off as well. The right side of his head was bald, distorted and skull-like as well. Blonde hair covered the rest of his head in tufts.

I looked at the mask, which I had dropped in shock. A prosthetic sat next to it, mocking the Phantom's Michael-distortion. It hung limply from the side of the mask, and I could see bits of 'normal face' prosthetic to cover parts of his face the mask and wig didn't.

The Phantom was truly heartbroken. The audience was screaming madly, shocked.

"I'm sorry," I said, clutching his hand desperately.

"You can't love me now, can you?" he growled, pointing at his face. His hands squeezed my arms, pulling me closer to him. His distorted face was twisted into a menacing frown. "You prying little demon, you got what you wanted, didn't you? My story is not over yet. A new chandelier, according to the script. Hmm, what would Gerard Butler do?"

My eyes went wide as I realized his plan. The Phantom ran over to what seemed to be a lone stage rope, which we all learned the hard way, was connected to the chandelier's main control ropes. He drew a knife from his belt, which I hadn't noticed before, cutting the rope. The ceiling and chandelier shook, sending vibrations throughout the entire theater.

What had I done?

The Phantom ran back to me, pulling me to the center of the stage with him. I looked over at Chase, who had drawn his sword. He was talking to Paige and Hayley, his expression urgent.

The entire audience was screaming. I looked up. The chandelier was rattling furiously. A snapping noise was heard as one of the first cords holding the chandelier broke.

The Phantom grinned triumphantly, amplifying his voice to surround the entire theater.

"**You shall always remember today as the day you almost caught, the Junior High Ghost!"**

He swished his cape. Red smoke surrounded us, and we were falling.

**A/N: Okay, I'm aware I went all Jack Sparrow on you there. I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean when I wrote this. More coming soon!**


	8. Track Down This Murderer

**Random dude's PoV:**

Everyone in the audience had witnessed the Phantom's escape with Charlene. A cloud of red smoke hung over the stage, but that's not what had everyone screaming and running. The chandelier, which was supposed to be only a prop, was falling.

At first, the structure was swinging back and forth on the last cord, but the cord would only last so long. The audience was nearly empty.

"My God," Birgin said, shocked and furious. "We're ruined, Brian, ruined!"

Jaeger agreed.

With a frightening _TWANG! _from the last cord, the chandelier collapsed onto the stage. Bursts of flame appeared, spreading across the stage and into the audience.

The school was on fire.

"Where did he take her?" Chase demanded from Paige.

"Come with me," she said. "I will take you to him. But remember, keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"

"I'll come with you!" Hayley said, appearing next to the two, who were running toward the drama room.

"No, Hayley! You'll get yourself killed. You stay here, make sure no one follows!" Paige ordered. Reluctantly, Hayley obeyed, guarding the drama room.

**Charlene's PoV:**

The Phantom, enraged, was dragging me to his home, singing angrily. I cried out in pain several times as my arm twisted in his grasp.

_Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair, down we plunge to the prison of my mind!_

_Down that path into darkness deep as hell!_

I was scared out of my wits, not speaking. My hair was a tangled mess, my eyes full of tears (pain, not sadness), my dress ripped at parts from tripping over it while I was dragged behind the Phantom. A million questions flooded into my mind, questions I hadn't thought of before. How old was he? What happened to his parents? Who was the man in the ally Paige told Chase and I about? A million questions he would no doubt leave unanswered swarmed around me.

I realize I haven't given a description of myself. I have green eyes, wavy brown hair, and tanned ivory skin. My hair fell a little longer than past my shoulders, and was, at the moment, trailing behind me; we were going pretty fast.

The Phantom basically threw me into the gondola, angry, powerful strokes rowing the boat. We reached his home in no time. He picked me up by the waist, hauling me to my mannequin self. He forced me against a wall, yelling,

_Hounded out by everyone, met with hatred everywhere_

_No kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere_

_Charlene!_

He panted a bit, the sorrow of his past overwhelming him.

"Why?" he asked. I didn't answer, causing him to grip me tighter. "_**Why**_?"

The Phantom threw me to the ground, causing me to gasp in pain as I collapsed to the floor.

"Put it on," he ordered simply, closing the door. I heard the door lock before collapsing in tears.

Where had the caring man I knew gone?

**Chase's PoV:**

"Your hand at the level of your eyes," Paige warned as I dropped my hand. Warily, I raised it once more. We'd been walking down these steps for ages. Who knew there was so much underneath the school?

Paige stopped at what appeared to be the end of the stairs. "This is as far as I dare go," she said. I frowned. She was worried about the beast!

"Thank you," I said coldly. She frowned, trotting back up the steps. I walked forward, only to plunge downward. I heard Paige shriek before I hit the cold water.

Above me, a metal grate was lowering itself onto the water. It was a trap. I would drown, and Charlene would be stuck with the Phantom. Forever.

With a burst of adrenaline, I swam around, remembering the 2004 movie _Phantom of the Opera_. Aha! A lever! I came up for air before swimming downward. I pulled the lever backward with all my strength. Slowly but surely, the grate eased up, allowing me out of the water. I climbed a ladder to a stone passageway, calling to Paige, "I'm good!"

**Charlene's PoV:**

After crying for a few minutes, I managed to put on the dress. I have to say, it was a beautiful dress. An exact replica, detail to detail, of the dress Christine wore in the movie. With my hair draped over my shoulders, curled slightly, I could've passed for Emmy Rossum's sister.

_Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?_

The Phantom looked up, toying something in his hands. His hair tousled, white shirt open at the chest, I had to admit, he looked pretty darn… hot.

_Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?_

That right there _was _among my fears that night, since the caring, gentle man I knew had vanished. I had seen the horror version of _Phantom of the Opera_, and the masquerade scene had proven my fears plausible.

A look of care and regret flashed in the Phantom's eyes, but vanished as soon as it came. The same possessive, angry, determined look returned, sending a pang of despair and hopelessness into my heart. He walked toward me, grinning wickedly. The overall affect, when adding the dim candlelight, was frightening enough to make me shiver in the warm air.

_That fate which condemns me, to wallow in blood,_

_Has also denied me, the joys of the flesh._

_This face, the infection, which poisons our love…_

I felt a surge of pity for the man, and no longer blamed him for his actions. Of course he would've lost all hope once I'd seen his seemingly hideous face! Truth be told, it wasn't that bad. It was actually very handsome, and it would be more so if he wasn't so damn angry!

_This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing, _

_A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing…_

I felt him force the veil on my head, his anger returning.

_Pity comes too late, turn around and face your fate!_

_An eternity of this before your eyes._

His despair-filled expression returned as he pointed at the right side of his face. He pressed the item he'd been messing with into my hand. It was a ring.

I pulled the veil off, tossing it aside as I walked up to a covered mirror, pulling off the velvet sheet.

_This haunted face holds no horror for me now,_

_It's in your tone that the true distortion lies._

He widened his eyes at my changes. He had a pure soul, and a handsome face. But his angry tome was scaring me. Overcome with emotion, I barely noticed the sloshing of water outside the gate.

The Phantom had so such problem.

_Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!_

"Chase?" I asked, surprised.

_Sir, this is indeed, and unparalleled delight!_

_I had rather hoped that you would come!_

_And now, my wish comes true, you have truly made my night!_

He put his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I, frustrated at his angry tone, pushed away, saying, "Let me go!".

"Free her!" Chase called. "Do what you like, as long as you free her! Have you no pity?"

"Your lover makes a passionate plea," the Phantom teased.

"Please, Chase, it's useless!" I reasoned, motioning for him to leave.

"I love her!" Chase pleaded. "Does that mean nothing? We're in love? Show some compassion!"

"The world showed no compassion to me!" he roared.

"Let me see her," Chase demanded. As if on cue, the gates rose. The Phantom waded into the lake towards Chase.

_Monsieur, I bid you welcome, did you think that I would harm her?_

_Why should I make her pay, for the sins which are yours!_

The gate behind them had shut, and before I could say anything, Chase was tied to the gate, a Punjab lasso around my neck.

I screamed. The Phantom turned, the rope connecting to the Punjab in hand, a menacing and triumphant look on his face.

_Start a new life with me, buy his freedom with your love!_

_Refuse me and you send your lover to his death!_

_This is the choice!_

_**This is the point of no return!**_

Tears flowed down my cheeks. Chase couldn't die! My childhood friend, my boyfriend, like a brother to me! I couldn't let him die! But could I stay?

_The tears I might have shed for your dark fate, grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!_

I collapsed where I stood, sobbing. But not for the Phantom, for the choice that would decide my fate.

"I fought so hard to free you," Chase sang softly, defeat clear in his tone.

I stood, wobbling a bit at first. I mouthed the words, "I love you" to Chase, then turned to the Phantom. My gaze locked with his. Slowly, I waded into the lake, walking towards him.

_Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?_

The Phantom hung his head, overcome with painful memories. But I was about to make it up to him.

_God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!_

His eyes went wide as I slipped on the ring, stretched up on my toes, and kissed him.

My kiss with Chase only came up as second compared to this one. At first, the Phantom was shocked, but slowly reacted. Tears of joy fell down his face as he kissed me back with all the passion and love in the world. I gave him the same. All too soon did he pull away, crying. Even more déjà vu.

"Take her, forget me, forget all of this," the Phantom ordered, speaking to Chase. I waded up to him, untying the ropes. "Leave me alone, forget all you've seen. Go now, don't let them find you! Take the boat, swear to me, never to tell, the secrets you know of the Angel in Hell!"

I hugged Chase, crying into his shoulder. The gate rose behind us as the Phantom shouted,

_**Go now, go now and leave me!**_

"I'm not going with you," I told Chase. His jaw dropped. "I made my choice. I love him. I love you, but not as much as him. I'm sorry."

He hugged me. "You get him, Lotte." I smiled, following the Phantom to his bedroom, where he listened to his music box.

"Masquerade," he sang. "Paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you."

Slowly, he looked up at me. "Charlene, I love you."

I remembered hearing Chase sing the same thing on the roof that fateful night during 'Beauty and the Beast'. I smiled at him.

"I did choose you, didn't I?" I asked. He gaped at me. In a timid voice, I asked, "Is that option still open?"

He stood up, hugging me hard. I hugged him back.

"It always has been," he said. "And always will be."

I smiled, looking into his eyes. "So, I can wait a few years to marry you, right?"

He chuckled. "Wait as long as you wish, my dear."

I kissed him again, happy to be with the Phantom I knew and loved once more.

Soon the sound of people talking was heard outside. He grinned.

"Watch this," he said. He opened a panel in the mannequin room, a window. I watched him sit at a throne-like seat by his organ. Smiling wickedly, he covered himself with a black cape. Prepare yourselves for a Michael Crawford moment.

A mob of people rushed into the lair, searching everywhere for us. Apparantly Chase hadn't been successful holding them back. I noticed Hayley was among them.

They didn't notice the Phantom's form for a bit, until one of the students pointed him out. A few people snickered. The Phantom fans didn't.

Bravely, Hayley walked forward. She tugged lightly at the cape, pulling it off.

But he wasn't there.

All they found was his mask.

"Bravo," I whispered.

"Glad you liked it," he said, walking towards me from the back of the room. "I've been practicing that trick for ages."

I smiled, watching the mob leave. Hesitantly, Hayley picked up the mask. She looked around nervously before leaving with it.

"Now," I said as we sat in his bedroom. "If you don't mind, I have a few questions."

He smirked. "Go right ahead.

**A/N: How did you like it? Tell me what you think! And- sequel? My cousin, the infamous Paige, asked me to write a **_**Love Never Dies **_**thing. I'm not sure how I'd do that, since A) I've never seen it, and B) I stayed with the Phantom, so how would that be possible? Anyways, give me your opinion. **


	9. Overture

Weeks passed. Weeks turned into years. I, at the time I'm writing this, am out of college, and the Phantom and I (whose name is a secret, no, it's not Erik) are happily married, and living in Arizona still. The Phantom teaches a music class over at the junior high, which he helped renovate just a year ago (it closed after the fire, there was too much damage. All the students had to go to different schools, but the Phantom stayed close by). I teach as well, a drama class, and we both direct all school plays and musicals.

Chase, on the other hand, plays for the Arizona Diamondbacks. He's always been an athlete, and I encouraged his decision to try out. He made it, of course, and the Phantom and I attend every home game.

Paige opened up a dance studio not long ago, where her sister, Hayley, was hired as a teacher. Paige only manages the studio, she doesn't dance, but makes a good secretary. Hayley and five other teachers work with many young dancers, and every year, they do some sort of number to a song from 'The Phantom of the Opera'.

Brooklyn eventually gave into singing lessons, and eventually moved to New York to work at the Metropolitan Opera House, performing a wide range of operas. Noah went to Broadway, where he is currently playing Raoul in their performances of 'The Phantom of the Opera'.

On the night of the chandelier crash, the Phantom answered all my questions. At the time, when I was thirteen, he was sixteen, three years older than me. He explained his past to me, which was a very horrid one. The man from the ally, a man named Robert Morrison, used him as a sort of slave. When he didn't do something right, he was beaten. The Phantom had the scars to prove it. He'd been alone and depressed ever since he moved into the junior high, until, that is, he met me. I changed his life, and in a good way.

The next morning, the Phantom insisted I go home to my worried mom. I did so reluctantly. Reporters from many news shows, radio shows, and newspapers swarmed around me, asking about the Phantom ordeal. I answered no questions.

As I said, the junior high closed, due to the fire. I was shipped to another school, and the Phantom followed. He remained a secret, never pushed anyone to do anything, but once in a while something strange would happen, or an unexpected draft would run through a room, or something would be misplaced, and everyone knew there was a Junior High Ghost. Yet he didn't kill, he didn't send notes, and was forever a mystery.

Years later, a month before the old junior high reopened, an auction was held there. Various items were being auctioned off to raise money for the school. Many students who had survived the disaster of the chandelier crash attended.

"Next, Lot 664, a poster for the house production of 'Beauty and the Beast'. Starting at three dollars."

I smiled, remembering. Brooklyn croaking, a nearly dead Miguel, a kiss from Chase… The entire night rushed forward, clouding my mind. I almost didn't hear the auctioneer announce the next piece.

"Now for Lot 665, a music box, in the shape of a barrel organ." My head snapped up at the description. "Sitting atop it is a monkey, in Persian robes, playing the cymbals."

"Showing here," a man said. There it was! The music box the Phantom thought he'd lost in the fire! The familiar tune of 'Masquerade' played, arousing gasps from the students.

"May I commence at ten dollars?" I raised my hand. "Thank you, Miss Williams, fifteen dollars?" Another student raised their hand. I grimaced. "Thank you, Mr. Hudgins." Chase? "Twenty dollars?" I raised my hand. "Twenty five?"

"Sold, for twenty dollars. Going once, twice, sold!" A man handed me the monkey box. Instinctively, I sang to myself.

_A collector's piece, indeed. Every detail just the way I remember. Will you still play for us, when we are all dead?_

"Moving on to Lot 666. A chandelier in pieces." My eyes widened as I looked up. "You may remember this piece from the great 'Phantom of the Junior High' ordeal. A mystery never fully explained." This won the attention of every survivor in the room. "Our workshops have repaired it, and replaced the broken lights with environmentally friendly ones." The auctioneer smiled. "Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago, with a little illumination." He signaled a few men on the sides of the auditorium. "Gentlemen!"

A tarp on the stage was torn away, revealing the chandelier. It flared to life as the men pulled it up to the ceiling. They attached it to the cords from when it snapped, replacing the broken cords with newer, stronger ones. It hung above us, lighting up the room. Chase and I shared a knowing glance. People may think the Phantom was fake, an unsolved mystery, or just a myth.

But we would know differently.


End file.
